Galau
by aiko mizu
Summary: isi hati Hinata tentang Naruto. Kegalauannya atas cintanya. Harapannya


Songfic-ku yang pertama. Isi hati Hinata kepada Naruto. Tadinya Cuma 475 ksts termasuk basa-basinya. Tapi aku edit lagi karena kata Ambu pemaparannya terlalu sedikit. Makasih, semua yang udah nge-review. Segini udah banyak belum?

Disclaimer: sensei Masashi Kishimoto: semua orang yang berperan dalam terbitnya lagu Kekasih Sejati: pencipta (Yovie Widianto), penyanyi (Monita Idol), dan semua crew2nya.

* * *

* * *

**Galau**

_Aku yang memikirkan_

Aku selalu memikirkan segala hal tentangmu. Senyummu, tatapan mata birumu, rambut kuningmu, cara bicaramu, cara jalanmu, kegigihanmu, semangatmu yang membuat aku pun bersemangat. Segalanya tentangmu.

_Namun aku tak banyak berharap_

Aku tahu kau mencintai gadis lain. Gadis yang lebih baik dalam segala hal daripadaku yang lemah ini. Gadis yang ceria, bukan gadis pemalu sepertiku. Gadis yang selalu hampir selalu ada bersamamu. Aku beharap aku dapat berada di posisi gadis itu agar aku dapat bersamamu hampir setiap waktu.

_  
Kau membuat waktuku  
tersita dengan angan tentangmu_

Hampir setiap waktuku memikirkanmu. Setiap malam, saat aku menatap bintang-bintang di langit, aku selalu membayangkanmu. Aku membayangkan kau tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang tanpa kau sadari dapat membuatku berdebar. Apakah kau sadar akan hal itu? Mungkin tidak. Aku berharap suatu saat kau akan menyadarinya.

Terkadang aku sadar mungkin kau takkan mencintaiku. Kau hanya menganggapku teman biasa seperti teman-temanmu yang lain. Bahkan mungkin kau menganggapku gadis lemah.

_  
Mencoba lupakan _

Kucoba melupakanmu karena kutahu kau tak menyayangiku,. Kucoba menepis semua angan tentangmu. Kucoba berhenti memikirkanmu setiap kali kuingat dirimu.

_  
Tapi ku tak bisa_

Setiap kali aku mengingatmu, aku tahu aku takkan bisa melupakanmu. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa tak berdaya menghadapimu. Aku ingin menghindarimu tapi aku pun ingin terus menatapmu. Aku terlanjur mencintaimu.

_Mengapa begini_

Perasaanku bercampur-aduk setiap aku melihatmu. Mungkin kau dapat melihat ekspresi wajahku berubah setiap bertemu denganmu. Tapi, apakah kau menyadari arti perubahan ekspresi itu? Ataukah kau justru menganggapku aneh?

_  
Oh mungkin aku bermimpi menginginkan dirimu  
untuk ada di sini menemaniku_

Dalam kesendirianku, aku mengharapkan seseorang menemaniku dan aku harap itu adalah dirimu, memberiku ketentraman dan kehangatan. Tapi aku harus berpuas hanya kakakku-lah yang memberiku ketentraman dan kehangatan. Aku tahu dia menyayangiku walau dia sering bersikap dingin kepadaku.

Aku ingin kau pun menyangiku seperti kakakku menyayangiku.

_  
Oh mungkinkah kau yang jadi kekasih sejatiku  
Semoga tak sekedar harapku_

Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap walau aku tahu kau lebih mencintainya. Bagiku, harapan adalah kekuatan. Saat aku bertarung melawan kakakku, kau ada di sana. Aku dapat bertahan karena aku berharap kau melihat aku tidak lemah. Hanya kaulah yang membuatku bertahan walau akhirnya aku kalah.

Tapi terkadang, harapan itu pun menjadi siksaan bagiku. Karena mungkin harapan itu hanya harapan sia-sia.

_Ku coba lupakan  
tapi ku tak bisa  
Mengapa begini_

Haruskah aku melupakanmu? Andai aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk itu. Bahkan saat ketika berpisah dalam waktu yang lama pun aku masih mengigatmu. Atau aku tetap memendam perasaan ini sampai kau menyadarinya? Tapi kapan kau akan menyadarinya? Bahkan mungkin saat kau menyadarinya pun kau tetap tak mencintaiku.

_Bila kau tlah menjadi milikku  
aku takkan menyesal kelak  
telah jatuh hati_

Aku yakin kau-lah yang terbaik bagiku. Kaulah penyemangat hidupku. Kau membuat aku dapat terus berdiri dan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat.

Tapi, apakah aku yang terbaik bagimu? Memberimu semangat saja aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagimu! Aku ingin menjadi penyemangatmu. Aku ingin menghiburmu saat kau terpuruk ditinggalkan sahabatmu. Aku pun ingin membantumu menghentikannya saat dia akan meninggalkanmu tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa. Tahukah kau tentang semua itu?

_Semoga tak sekedar harapku

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Agak terlalu lebay gak sih?? Atau kurang mengena? Aku gak bisa bikin kata-kata yang melo2 gitu.

Review ya!!!


End file.
